


Epic of Remnant/Cambiare

by DragoonDreams



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Epic of Remnant arc, Fan Characters, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Holy Grail War (Fate), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Mash and Da Vinci are in like 1 small scene somewhere, Might be slow to update, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, mostly POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoonDreams/pseuds/DragoonDreams
Summary: Ritsuka Fujimaru finds himself suddenly Rayshifted to a forest in an unknown location alone and terribly unprepared. Unable to contact Chaldea or summon any of his Servants, he thought he'd have to survive this alone until he meets Pascale Clement, a young alchemist of the Atlas Institute. Together they must figure out what's happened and return home.Takes place during the Epic of Remnant arc after Shinjuku.Based on a script of a fan game I was trying to make, then got the idea of "Oh, what if I write a scenario where FGO gets an event" since I noticed that the CCC event used Epic of Remnant/EXTRA in their title cards.





	1. 00

**0**

██████ always gave me the finest of meals.

The juiciest of meats, the sweetest of fruits, the finest of drinks; all were given to me no matter the request. It didn’t matter if the price was high or if it would be difficult to obtain. What mattered was if I was full and satisfied. I was always grateful for everything he provided for me, but I have to say that the best meals I will ever have are the ones where we both work together to make it. We couldn’t eat the same things due to different tastes and allergies, but I didn’t mind having to make my own meals. I wanted him to be happy with his meals too and who else would know ██████'s own tastes better than himself?

This entrée for me was one that I didn’t get to prepare often, so it was a little difficult to handle due to just having inexperience. But it was this time where I realized that maybe I was just approaching it the wrong way. Once I compared the ingredients to something similar, it got easier. It didn’t take long to lay everything out and I couldn’t help but admire the beauty of the presentation.

“Better eat now when it's still good.”

“Right!” I smile, “Let’s eat!”

Ah. . . Such amazing meat, fruits, and more! So rich, so delicious, so juicy, so exquisite! It melts on the tongue, slides down my throat, and fills my belly with warmth!

I want more! More, more, more! I love it!

I love their tears, their eyes, their hatred, their despair! I love the fullness and sweet tingles down my spine as I tear into the hearts! In the pleasant haze of my ecstasy over the entrée, my dessert seemed to have lost something, but I couldn’t quite guess it. Maybe it was because she's a █████ and I had just ate a ███████? It didn’t matter in the end though. The flowing juices, the pulsing flesh, and the melting sweetness from the dessert danced upon my tongue and joined with the rest of the feast in my stomach.

Everything was perfect.

“Thank you for the meal!”

"Do you want to have this again sometime?"

My eyes twinkled.

"Again? I can have this. . . again?"

"Of course," he smiled and I felt warm all over, "It's your favorite, isn't it? I'll get the ingredients for you again, no matter how difficult it is to find them."

"Yay! I look forward to next time!"

Everything was right in the world.


	2. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally 2 chapters, but I made it into 1 chapter. I really hope this uploaded correctly <_<;;

1

 

It wasn’t a new occurrence, but it still wasn’t a good situation for Ritsuka Fujimaru. One moment he had been wandering the halls of Chaldea, the next he was suddenly Rayshifted to an unknown forest without any Servants. Communication with the Command Room and summoning was impossible. On top of that, the boy felt poorly prepared as he was wearing the Mages’ Association uniform for its comfortableness and not Chaldea’s combat suit. After all, he wasn’t well suited for combat situations by himself. He was more of a support, to heal and strengthen his allies. There wasn’t much he could by himself against large groups of enemies, such as the skeletons chasing after him.

Ritsuka shot Gandr after Gandr behind him as he ran past the trees and wasn’t particularly watching where he was running until he collided with someone.

“Whoa!”

“Ah!”

They both fell back, and after the initial surprise, they saw that they had been surrounded. They quickly stood up with the stranger picking up a fist-sized rock, back to back, as the skeletons crowded around them.

“Any ideas,” asked Ritsuka.

“There’s too many to fight them all,” said the stranger, “And I’m just an alchemist. We need to escape to town. Let’s make a break in the crowd and run.”

“Right.”

Ritsuka searched for a spot, saw an opening, and fired a Gandr. The skeletons frenzied around them as they ran, and when one grabbed the stranger, they cried out and with one hard strike to the skeleton’s wrist, the rock broke them free and they kept running.

“This way! Don’t look back!”

The stranger grabbed Ritsuka’s hand and led him away. The two didn’t know how long they ran, but eventually they came through a break in the trees and found themselves alone on a road. A gas station with a large convenience store stood not too far from them.

“Let’s,” Ritsuka coughed, “Go in there.”

“Yeah,” the stranger panted, “And those skeletons aren’t following us anymore.”

The two entered the store and in the bright light, Ritsuka finally got a good look of the stranger. He immediately recognized that the girl’s clothes were the uniform for the Atlas Institute. She didn’t seem that much older than him, too. She had tanned skin, brown eyes framed by simple glasses, and long braided black hair. She placed her rock on the counter and turned to look at him.

“My name is Pascale Clement. Are you from the Mage’s Association?”

“Oh, no, actually,” Ritsuka shook his head, “I’m Ritsuka Fujimaru. I’m just wearing this because it’s comfy. I’m actually from Chaldea.”

“Oh?” The girl tilted her head and asked, “What’s Chaldea?”

“Huh?” Ritsuka frowned, “How do you not know what’s Chaldea? Atlas helped develop one of our systems.”

“We did. . .?” Pascale frowned, shook her head, then asked, “So, how did you end up here? Did you get dropped too?”

“You mean Rayshifting?”

“Is that what it’s called?”

“More or less,” Ritsuka shrugged, “How long have you been here?”

“A few hours. I was trying to find a way out of town to go to the next one, but then those skeletons. . .”

“I was Rayshifted right in the forest, so those skeletons came after me not long after I came.”

Pascale hummed then looked around.

“Want to eat something? It’s getting late, I haven’t eaten all day, and I’d rather not sleep hungry. It’s probably stealing, but it doesn’t look like anyone’s here and I haven’t seen anyone other than you.”

“Sure,” Ritsuka nodded, “But really? No one?”

The woman cringed and her voice wavered a little.

“Yeah. . . No one.”

Ritsuka let out a small “oh” and decided not to ask any further on that. Pascale sighed and whispered a simple “yeah”. Together they started looking for drinks and food. It was when Pascale went to reach for a drink from a fridge, that Ritsuka noticed a red mark on the back of her left hand.

“You’re a Master?”

“Um," she hesitated, "Yeah. . . How’d you know?”

Ritsuka showed his own Command Spells to her.

“I’m a Master, too, but I don’t actually have any Servants with me right now. I don’t know why, but I haven’t been able to summon any of them from Chaldea.”

“I don’t have a Servant. Never summoned one.”

Ritsuka wanted to ask another thing, but the woman had already wandered off.

“Oh! There’s stuff to make sandwiches!”

After gathering food and drinks, the two decided to go eat in the break room at the back of the store rather than on the floor in the front.

“So Ritsuka, since we’re going to be working together on this, tell me about yourself. And what exactly is Chaldea?”

Ritsuka explained to her his work, what Chaldea does, and what had transpired so far. With urging from Pascale, Ritsuka told her everything from the beginning of his first day, to the Singularities and adventures. By the end, most of the food had been eaten and Pascale was smiling.

“So, what about you,” asked Ritsuka, “Your turn.”

“Well it’s not as interesting or adventurous as yours,” Pascale leaned back in her chair. “I just study things and try to see if I can change their properties or study something. A long time ago, my family used to be mages, but somewhere along the line it stopped. I’m the first in the family in centuries to do any mage craft, and then one thing led to another, bad guys and all that, and I ended up wanting to be in Atlas.” Pascale paused, frowned, and said, “I actually regret it. I think if things had gone differently back then, or if I wasn’t so stupid, I probably would’ve studied at the Clock Tower instead. Maybe I would’ve been happier.”

“You’re not happy in Atlas?”

“Not really. . . Sure there’s a lot of freedom in studying whatever I want, ethnics be damned, but still. . .”

She stared at her Command Spells.

“Did something happen?”

“Well, things kind of got crazy after someone in Atlas tried to make their own Holy Grail.”

Ritsuka’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“I know, crazy right? I guess with everything that’s happened, all those Grail Wars and all, they just wanted their own Holy Grail.”

“Wait, wait, wait. . . What?”

Pascale looked at him and tilted her head when she saw confusion on his face.

“What is it?”

"There’s only been one Grail War. In Fuyuki in 2004.”

“What?” Pascale furrowed her brow. “No, no, no, there’s been a lot more than just one. Fuyuki even had it like I think 3 or 4 times, too.”

Ritsuka frowned.

"But I'm sure of it. . . "

Pascale stared at the boy before eating a chip, chewing slowly before swallowing.

“I wonder,” the girl’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, “If we Rayshifted or whatever from different worlds?”


End file.
